Nenene Fujiwara
Nenene Fujiwara (藤原寧々音, Fujiwara Nenene) is the former Code:04 that gave her life to save Toki Fujiwara (Nenene's younger brother) who lost her memory and now does not remember her brother. Appearance Like Toki Fujiwara (Nenene's younger brother), Nenene has heterochromia, but she hides it by wearing glasses and it is later revealed that Nenene left eye is actually Toki's right eye that was switched with hers when they were infants. Personality Throughout her appearances in the manga, Nenene is portrayed as someone who is childish and naive to the point she seems to be like a 10 year old, possibly due to her loss of powers and her memories. She is very kind and polite to everyone she meets, and those around her, especially Toki Fujiwara, want her to be happy and safe. Once she is released from the Lost Form, however, she is cold towards everyone, even her own brother. Despite that, she is still acceptance towards some things. She also chastises Masaomi Heike for berating her brother. Background Nenene is hinted at being the last Ex-Code:Breaker, sealed in her Lost state after being killed by Re-Code:03. She has not been seen saying her addition to the Code of Hammurabi. In chapter 74, it is stated that Nenene's power is magnetism, and was of such a high level, she is shown levitating several magnetic weights. In the same chapter she also gave half her power to Toki Fujiwara because he wanted to leave the house because he didn't like being there with people with powers, so Nenene gave him half her power so he would stay because he was her brother. Masaomi Heike mentions to Toki that by doing so, Nenene gave up half of her life, thereby significantly decreasing future mission success rates. It is revealed in chapter 207 that she is not Toki's biological sister, but rather a backup for the "Joker" selected from the "Apples of Eden". She also received one of Toki's eyes, revealing that neither she nor Toki are actually heterochromatic. History Nenene doesn't know that she has a brother where she is in second grade and vice-president of the student council. She has a strange habit of grabbing Sakura Sakurakouji's breasts out of nowhere (something her brother tries to do to Sakura as well), cuddling herself against them and falling asleep on them, going so far as to name them (Mii-tan for the right and Hii-tan for the left). She also appears to have a possessive attachment to them, where after hearing the rumors that Sakura is going out with Rei Ogami, she latched to her tightly and states she won't give up Hii-tan and Mii-tan. Her memories have started to return, as in chapter 89 she appears at the mansion, calls Masaomi Heike by name, and tells him to stop bullying her "lovely brother" Toki Fujiwara. She also appears older than before, as she looks to be roughly equal to Toki in height, has discarded her glasses, and dresses in a school uniform more suited for older students. Whether this means her half of her and Toki's magnetism powers has also returned remains to be seen. In chapter 112 it suggested that she is associated with the Code:Names. She was seen at the Heisei Gakuen High, the current hideout of the both the Code:Names and the Code:Numbers. In chapter 114, Heike told Nenene about the Code:Breakers, and the hunt of Ogami's left arm, which makes Nenene no longer safe since she has the knowledge, making Toki infuriated at Heike. In chapter 115, Saechika Hachiouji mentioned that Nenene is better than amateur, since she is the only Code:Breaker alive from the former group and is the best person to fill in Code 03, 05, 06. In other words, a good replacement for Yuuki Tenpouin, Rui Hachiouji or Ogami. Heike also mentioned if Toki failed to bring back Code:Emperor, he would send out Nenene to go after him, much to Toki's disbelief. In chapter 133, she returned to her "real" self and revealed to be Ex-Code Breaker: 04. It is revealed that she is another survivor of December 32. She seems to hate Sakura and wants to kill her because she caused December 32nd. Her powers also have returned. Nenene again protected Toki when he was overpowered by Mammon, and ended up getting slashed again, saying that she was a burden to Toki, and she didn't want Toki to be bogged down by his "duty" to her. Afterward, Sakura took care of her injuries. Later on, she reverted back to lost form, and commented on Ogami's Shibuya Mansion model, saying that she wanted to go back with "Magness". Abilities/Powers Nenene's power is magnetism, but as it is Toki's original power, it is weaker than his Magnetism Koutetsu No Ryuu (Metal Dragon): Makes a dragon-like shape made of metal. Relationships Toki Fujiwara Toki is Nenene's younger brother, whom she does not recognize (due to having her memories sealed in the Pandoras Box) When her powers and vitality were restored by the Pandora's box, she was openly cold to him (when he saves her instead of killing Sakura Sakurakouji), but later jump in front to protect him from an attack, wishing to see him fight for himself instead of her. Trivia *Before the "true" Nenene was revealed, she had a habit of grabbing and talking to Sakura Sakurakouji's breasts. *Nenene seems to be close to Masaomi Heike as she is often seen having tea and snacks with him. *While it might be coincidental, Nenene has shown that she might have awareness of what is going on around her. *Even though Nenene is Toki Fujiwara's older sister, she seems, looks and acts younger than him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Numbers Category:Ex-Code Breaker Category:Kibou High Student